The Seeker
by Tsukiakari No Astraea
Summary: "Kalian tidak bisa mengetahui kebenaran pikiran dan hati seseorang.."
1. Notes

_Notes:_

_O-hisashiburi desu, minna-san.. Maaf author yang satu ini baru nongol dan update fanfic baru. Karena tiba-tiba ingatan a.k.a imajinasi author tentang fanfic sebelum-sebelumnya hilang semua.. So, dengan berat hati, author membuat fanfic baru.. Hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san.. ."_

_Di fanfic yang satu ini, berkisah tentang salah satu OC author untuk SS ori. Untuk beberapa scene, author mengambil dari cerita aslinya.. So, bisa dibilang kalau fanfic kali ini, berkisah tentang cerita yang nggak di expose di animenya.._

_Gomen kalo mungkin sedikit OOC untuk chara SSnya.._

_Semoga readers enjoy dengan fic kali ini.. Don't forget for the review please.. Arigatou gozaimasu.._


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

_Eastern Siberia_

Hari itu, salju turun dengan derasnya menutupi segala sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya. Entah mengapa sinar mentari enggan untuk menari di hari itu. Asap perapian menghiasi langit siang itu. Seraya berkata, _"Badai akan tiba"_. Di tengah keheningan siang itu, nampak dua orang serdadu membelah salju yang menutupi jalan menuju ke sebuah rumah sederhana dekat dengan gunung es abadi. Sesampainya di rumah tersebut, salah seorang dari serdadu tersebut mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan keluarlah seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang diurai.

"Kalian siapa? Ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari?"

Salah seorang serdadu yang berbadan tinggi menjawab, "Kami adalah suruhan dari Yunani. Kami datang kemari untuk membawa putri anda ke sana".

"Untuk urusan apa kalian membawa putriku?"

"Kami tidak mengetahuinya secara detail. Namun, itu adalah titah dari yang mulia kami".

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa putriku!"

"Walaupun anda tidak mengijinkannya, kami akan tetap membawanya", tukas serdadu yang lain dengan gusar.

Mendengar itu, wanita tersebut menutup pintu rumah. Namun, dengan sigap, serdadu yang berbadan tinggi mengganjal pintu tersebut dengan kakinya.

"Biarkan kami masuk", serunya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Oka-san?"

Dari ruang tidur, muncullah seorang gadis kecil berambut merah ruby dengan mata berwarna ungu sendu.

"Rea! Jangan keluar dari kamarmu! Cepat masuk!"

"Tapi, oka-san—"

Pintu rumah terjerembab terbuka dengan mudahnya akibat konsentrasi sang ibu teralihkan oleh kedatangan putrinya. Kedua serdadu tersebut merangsek masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati sang ibu sedang memeluk putri kesayangannya tersebut. Melihat putrid dari sang ibu tersebut, kedua serdadu tersebut berdiri kaku tanpa emosi. Layaknya mereka sedang melihat seorang Medusa.

"Oka-san, siapa mereka?"

Sang ibu hanya dapat menatap putrinya tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, salah seorang serdadu memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kami adalah utusan dari Yunani untuk membawamu ke sana".

"Membawaku?", tanya Rea yang kemudian memperhatikan kedua serdadu tersebut dengan seksama. Dilihatnya perisai dan tombak yang disandang oleh kedua serdadu tersebut. Terlihat sebuah simbol berwarna emas mengkilat.

"_Sanctuary? _Kalian akan membawaku ke sana kah?"

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, sontak sang ibu dan kedua serdadu tersebut terkejut. Dan kemudian, salah seorang serdadu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Mengetahui hal itu, Rea menatap ibunya dengan mata ungu sendunya dan berkata," Oka-san, oka-san tahu siapa aku bukan? Kenapa oka-san tidak membiarkan aku pergi ke sana?"

Wanita tersebut memandang Rea dengan sedih. Ia telah mengetahui bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia akan berpisah dengan putrinya dan bahkan tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dengan berat hati, ia berkata,"Rea, ibu tidak melarangmu, nak. Hanya—"

"Oka-san, oka-san tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Bila saatnya tiba, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, oka-san".

"Rea…"

Dipeluknya putri kesayangannya itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian, ia menatap kedua serdadu dan berkata," Bawalah putriku ke sana. Tapi, dapatkah kalian berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa menjanjikan itu. Karena, kami tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan yang mulia kepadanya nanti."

Wanita tersebut menarik napas panjang seraya berucap,"Baiklah kalau begitu".

Ia berjongkok dan menatap putrinya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia memeluk Rea dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kalung kristal dengan liontin angsa dan salib. Dikenakannya pada Rea dan mengecup kening Rea.

"Rea, bila suatu saat nanti kamu bertemu seseorang dengan liontin yang sama dengan milikmu, itu berarti, dia adalah saudaramu".

Rea menatap bingung ibunya dan kemudian menjawab,"Iya, oka-san".

Salju terbelah kembali bersama dengan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. Rea menoleh ke belakang untuk kesekian kalinya, menatap ibunya dengan sedih. Dalam hati, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia dapat bertemu dengan ibunya suatu saat nanti.

"_Maafkan aku, oka-san. Tapi inilah takdirku."_


	3. Sanctuary

**Chapter 2**

_Sanctuary_

Sinar mentari pagi menari dengan anggun melewati celah pegunungan. Udara pagi yang sejuk mengisi paru-paru dengan riang. Pagi itu, tidak berbeda jauh dari biasanya di Sanctuary. Mereka yang terpilih untuk menjadi seorang Saint, memulai hari mereka dengan berlatih untuk mendapatkan Cloth mereka sebagai tanda bahwa mereka adalah seorang Saint sejati. Bagi kebanyakan orang, pemandangan tersebut sangatlah menarik. Namun, tidak bagi Rea. Ia hanya memandang dingin ke arah Colloseum dan sekitarnya, seakan pemandangan itu sudah ia saksikan setiap harinya.

"_Takdir. Itukah yang mereka pikirkan?"_, ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia memandang ke sisi lain dan mendapati hal yang sama.

"_Mereka hanyalah boneka bagi para dewa. Sama seperti aku"._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Cepat jalan! Pope tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menunggu dirimu!", teriak serdadu yang datang ke rumahnya dua hari yang lalu. Rea memandang dingin serdadu tersebut dan seketika itu juga, sang serdadu berdiri kaku.

"_Aura ini? Aura yang berbeda dari para Saint yang lain. Bahkan Pope Shion tidak memiliki aura seperti ini. Siapa anak ini sebenarnya? Dan, kenapa Pope Shion menyuruh kami untuk mengawal dia dengan ketat selama perjalanan menuju ke sini?"_

"Mencari kebenaran akan jati diri seseorang, tidakkah itu rumit?", tanya Rea dengan nada datar.

Sontak, serdadu itu terkejut, karena ia merasa bahwa Rea dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Ayo jalan", sahutnya tanpa berani menatap mata gadis tersebut.

"_Hmph. Menyedihkan"._

Tangga demi tangga, mereka naiki dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di Pope Chamber. Diketuklah pintu masuk tersebut oleh sang serdadu. Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah sahutan dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah".

Dibukanya pintu tersebut, dan masuklah serdadu tersebut bersama dengan Rea. Di hadapan Pope Shion, sang serdadu berlutut dan melaporkan misinya.

"Pope Shion, aku telah berhasil membawa gadis tersebut".

Rea berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, sehingga ia tepat berdiri di samping serdadu tersebut. Dipasatinya gadis tersebut dan kemudian Shion pun memerintahkan serdadu tersebut untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di Pope Chamber tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih sudah membawa dia kemari dengan selamat".

"Sama-sama, Pope Shion".

Dipandangnya sekali lagi gadis berambut merah ruby yang berdiri disampingnya. Kemudian ia berdiri seraya berkata kepada Rea,"Kau, kau berbeda dari yang lain. Berbeda dari kami".

"Mungkin benar", jawab Rea tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah serdadu tersebut.

Mendengar itu, serdadu tersebut terkejut dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Dan kini, tinggal Shion dan Rea sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Shion pun berdiri dan menghampiri Rea. Sesampainya ia di depannya, ia berkata,"Benarkah kau Rea? Anak spesial itu?"

"Shion-sama, kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya, kenapa kau masih ragu?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan saja".

"Kau sudah mengetahui kepastian, kenapa kamu masih meragukannya?". Ditatapnya Shion dengan dingin.

Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Shion pun terdiam dan berkata dalam hati. _"Anak ini..benar-benar—"_

"Baiklah, kau menang", ujarnya kemudian. "Ayo, ikut aku".

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat dimana kita bisa lebih tenang untuk membahas soal ini".


	4. Predecessor

**Chapter 3**

"Tempat ini—"

"Ya. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana biasanya aku menenangkan diri".

Rea menatap sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya buku-buku yang berjejer rapi pada rak buku yang telah using namun terawat dan sebuah hologram yang menampilkan ke-88 rasi bintang.

"Nah, mari kita membahas topik utama kita", sahut Shion. "Pertama, aku tekankan bahwa walaupun kamu berbeda daripada yang lain, aku tetap memperlakukanmu sama seperti mereka", lanjut Shion.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenakanlah ini". Diberikannya sebuah topeng kepada Rea. "Kau tahu kan? Topeng itu digunakan oleh Saint wanita untuk menutupi identitas wajahnya".

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Kau menyuruhku memakainya agar terlihat sama seperti yang lain?"

"Begitulah".

Tanpa ragu, dikenakanlah topeng itu. "Kukira ini bukanlah topik utama yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shion-sama".

"Hahaha.. Memang bukan. Masih perlukah aku menyampaikan topik tersebut? Bukannya kau sudah mengetahuinya sebelum aku mengucapkannya?"

Ditatapnya Rea dengan lembut dan melihat bahwa reaksi Rea tidaklah berubah, hanya wajah datar dengan tatapan dingin. Dihelanya napas dan berkata,"Maaf. Kau sama sekali berbeda dengan dia".

"Dengan dia? Maksudmu pendahuluku?"

"Iya".

"Jelas saja kami berbeda. Kami memiliki _orang tua_ yang berbeda dan kami berasal dari era yang berbeda".

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu".

"Mengenang masa lalu itu, sangat menyedihkan bukan?"

Dipandangnya gadis itu untuk ke sekian kalinya dan berkata,"Ya. Memang menyedihkan". Kemudian ia menatap rak buku yang ada di sampingnya untuk menghindari tatapan Rea.

"Haruskah aku menjadi seperti dia?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Haruskah aku memiliki sifat seperti dia karena kami memiliki hubungan darah meskipun hubungan darah jauh? Ataukah agar aku dapat diingat?"

"Tidak, Rea. Meskipun kau masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan pendahulumu, kamu harus tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri. Seseorang diingat bukan karena ia menyerupai diri orang yang terkenal, melainkan karena ia memiliki hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain", jawab Shion dengan nada tinggi.

"Jawaban yang masih bisa diterima. Tapi bukankah hampir semua orang ingin menyerupai seseorang yang terkenal agar ia dapat dikenang?"

"Rea! Aku mengerti kau adalah siapa! Tapi, kau juga harus mengontrol ucapanmu!"

"Amarah dapat membuat segalanya menjadi diluar kendali. Tolong berhati-hatilah, Shion-sama. Dan ya, ini memang adalah sifatku untuk menguak sebuah kebenaran".

Perkataan Rea tersebut merupakan pukulan telak bagi Shion. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak kemudian berkata,"Baiklah. Kau menang lagi. Dan, apakah dirimu mengetahui mengapa kau dibawa ke sini?"

"Ya".

"Baiklah. Sama seperti pendahulumu yang dulu, aku akan memberikanmu latihan seperti para Saint. Sekedar untuk menambah taktik untuk membela dirimu. Dan yang akan memberimu latihan adalah para Gold Saint. Namun, berhubungan yang telah menjadi Gold Saint hanyalah dua orang, jadi kau hanya mendapatkan taktik dari mereka saja. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku."

"Mereka adalah Saint Sagittarius, Aiolos dan Saint Gemini, Saga. Dan, berapakah umurmu?"

"Sembilan tahun."

"Ah, dirimu masih sangat muda. Nah, mari kita temui kedua Gold Saint itu. Latihanmu akan dimulai besok". Shion pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan hendak menuruni tangga, ketika Rea memanggilnya.

"Shion-sama".

"Ya?"

"Maaf atas perkataanku tadi. Dan satu hal. Perlukah aku memberitahu identitasku kepada para Saint seperti yang dilakukan oleh pendahuluku?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti darimana kau mendapatkan sifatmu itu. Untuk yang satu itu, itu terserah padamu. Itu adalah hakmu memberitahu identitasmu kepada mereka atau tidak. Tapi, pastikan bahwa aku mengetahui pilihanmu itu agar aku dapat menentukan sikapku baik terhadapmu dan kepada Saint yang lain". Kemudian, Shion menuruni tangga diikuti dengan Rea.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang seakan tengah berlari ke arah pegunungan dan dengan lincahnya melewati celah-celah kecil di pegunungan tersebut. Matahari tepat di atas kepala, menandakan bahwa sudah tengah hari. Setelah sepuluh menit mereka menuruni tangga yang tak ada ujungnya itu, Rea membuka mulutnya.

"Shion-sama".

"Ya?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu identitasku kepada Saint yang lain hingga waktunya tiba".

"Baiklah bila itu pilihanmu. Terima kasih karena telah memberitahuku. Dan mari kita menemui para tutormu."


	5. Answer

**Chapter 4**

_Sagittarius Temple_

"Aiolos".

"Ah, Saga. Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Apakah kamu mendengar rumor tentang seorang gadis aneh?"

"Maksudmu gadis yang dibawa oleh para serdadu itu? Iya, aku mendengarnya. Kenapa?"

"Bukankah hal itu janggal? Maksudku, apakah ada orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Bukankah itu mustahil?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Hanya saja, aku dengar bahwa Pope mengenali baik gadis itu dan memperlakukannya berbeda dari yang lain".

"Dari cerita yang aku dengar dari serdadu yang membawanya kemari, setiap kali kita menatap matanya, kita dapat menjadi kaku dan seketika itu juga ia dapat membaca semua pikiran kita".

"Hingga seperti itukah?"

"Iya. Dan seringkali, ia menanyakan hal yang cukup tidak masuk akal".

Terdengar derap kaki yang memasuki kuil Sagittarius sehingga membuat kedua Saint tersebut menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Terlihat Pope Shion berjalan memasuki kuil diikuti dengan gadis berambut merah ruby. Refleks, kedua Saint tersebut membungkuk.

"Pope Shion, apa yang membawa Anda datang kemari?", tanya Aiolos.

"Aiolos, Saga, berdirilah. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Rea. Rea ini Aiolos dan Saga. Aiolos, Saga, ini Rea".

"_Yoroshiku*_", sahut Rea dari balik topengnya.

"_Yoroshiku_".

"Aiolos, Saga, aku harap kalian dapat menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Rea. Dan dapatkah kalian melatih Rea untuk menjadi seorang Saint?"

"Tidak bisakah Anda mencari tutor yang lain, Pope Shion?", tanya Saga.

"Sayangnya tidak. Dia memerlukan bimbingan secara khusus".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Rea, maukah kamu kuantar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Sanctuary?", sahut Aiolos sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Rea.

"Tentu".

"Mari kuajak kau berkeliling".

_Colloseum_

Matahari mulai bersembunyi dibalik cakrawala. Langit pun mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Dan angin malam mulai menampakkan keberadaannya. Namun masih terlihat beberapa dari antara mereka yang berlatih untuk menjadi seorang Saint tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang terselubung di balik topeng, Rea memandang ke arah Colloseum.

"Itu Colloseum. Tempat dimana mereka yang terpilih untuk menjadi seorang Saint sejati berlatih".

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Aiolos, Rea berbalik bertanya,"Mengapa kau menjadi seorang Saint?"

"Karena itu adalah takdir".

"Takdir? Bukankah itu sebuah pilihan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau, bukankah kau dapat memilih tidak? Tahukah kau tentang resiko menjadi seorang Saint?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan, ya, itu bisa jadi sebuah pilihan".

"Itu jelas adalah sebuah pilihan".

Aiolos terdiam sejenak, berusaha untuk mencerna segala perkataan Rea. Namun, entah kenapa, ia merasa dipaksa untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Rea.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Aku memilih untuk menjadi seorang Saint karena aku ingin melindungi bumi ini dari segala kejahatan dan kehancuran sebab itulah tugas dari seorang Saint".

"Melindungi bumi dari segala kejahatan dan kehancuran? Apakah kau yakin dengan hal itu?"

"Ya".

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kejahatan dan kehancuran itu berasal dari teman-temanmu?"

"Aku akan menyadarkan mereka".

"Menyadarkan mereka? Bagaimana kalau hal itu berasal dari keluargamu?"

"Aku akan membuka mata mereka".

"Jawabanmu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku". Rea pun berbalik menghadap Aiolos. "Dan bagaimana bila hal tersebut berasal dari dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku siap untuk mati".

"Siap untuk mati? Pilihan yang bagus bila sudah menemukan jalan buntu". Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada langit senja. Perkataannya yang terakhir sontak membuat Aiolos heran. Dan Aiolos memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Rea,"Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Aiolos, Rea menjawab,"Resiko yang paling utama setelah menjadi seorang Saint adalah kematian. Baik kematian ditangan lawan maupun ditangan dirimu sendiri. Dan kematian ditanganmu sendiri adalah pilihan akhir ketika kau sudah menemukan jalan buntu".

Angin malam menari di antara mereka berdua dan menusuk tulang dengan hawanya yang dingin. Walaupun hal tersebut merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Aiolos, namun entah kenapa, kali ini Aiolos dibuat merinding oleh angin malam tersebut. Entah karena angin malam kali ini memang berhawa dingin ataukah karena mendengar pernyataan Rea.

"Tapi", lanjut Rea. "Kematian ditanganmu sendiri bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk memecahkan suatu masalah sekalipun hal itu menyangkut nyawa orang banyak". Ia pun berjalan melewati Aiolos yang masih terpaku. "Ingatlah hal itu, Aiolos-san. Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya", sahut Rea seraya pergi meninggalkan Aiolos.

Ditatapnya Rea dengan wajah kebingungan.

"_Anak itu…sungguh berbeda dari yang lain. Entah mengapa, aura yang dia pancarkan sangatlah mengerikan. Siapakah dia sebenarnya?"_


End file.
